


My Sweet Boy

by Kionos



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Beating, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rituals, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub! Lindsey, dom! Angel, hole slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he could use that. Make Angel trust him and then disappear the moment he got his freedom. The only people that would even notice his absence from the world would be WOLFRAM & HART , who wouldn’t do a damn thing if they thought it was turning Angel dark. That was definitely what was happening, or at the very least he wasn’t completely denying the demon in him anymore. He just had to hold out from pissing him off too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbeta'd work, If you like my writing and want to help make it better feel free to volunteer! Angel kinda just loses it and never has his epiphany after banging Darla, He just loses the will to keep pretending he's a hero and not a demon. He seeks (somewhat unconsciously) to find a way to bind the two in harmony. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!!! and Pleeeeaaaassse feedback 
> 
> P.S. I do not own these characters. the belong to someone who doesn't quite appreciate how smexy they are together. this is a fan fiction! not an original.

He can’t help but stay just long enough to seethe as Lindsey risks himself to save Darla. The selfsame bitch that drained him unconscious a few weeks earlier, who just practically shouted to the stars that Lindsey betrayed WOLFRAM & HART , again. Saw Lilah’s triumphant grin when she read the signs. He was tempted, only god knows why, to grab Lindsey and bring him along.   
He left before he could something stupid or lose the ring. He ran down to the lobby and out the door as fast as he could, trying to outrun the emotions he couldn’t ever really suppress, and Darla, the bitch had bit him, then gone back to him for shelter. He grated him. 

He knew that Lindsey would come out of the cellar alive, Darla knew how much Lindsey tempted Angelus. She knew Lindsey was his, even though he hadn’t claimed the boy, Darla knew him. What he hadn’t counted on was Darla touching him period, he should have though. He’d shared his other boys with her; it was subtle invitation. He thought he’d made himself clear when he set her on fire, but apparently not. she’d gone to Lindsey after that, seduced him, most likely bedded him every night since. His Lindsey. 

He had to take care of the Senior Partners then he’d deal with his ex-sire/grandchilde for her insubordinance. Finally he’d take his pretty lawyer home. He had no reason to pretend now, his team were gone and taking care of themselves, and his family already knew how he enjoyed little blue eyed brunette boys. He was almost skipping as he entered the elevator with Holland. Oh yes, he was done playing pretend hero. He was gonna get rid of these assholes then have himself a great life. 

Lindsey barely makes it through the damn ritual. He could really give a shit about the S&P right now. He wants to get home and check on Darla. As much as he hated it, Angel meant a lot to her and this betrayal would break her. He wasn’t wrong. He’d made it back home just after three, exhausted and concerned.

He hadn’t been able to get a hold of Darla on his way home. After working himself into a panic, he nearly collapsed in relief when he saw her silhouette in the living room. 

“Darla I’ve been calling all night, where have you been. Is that the ring?”  
“It’s my payment.”

It she knew it was. A useless ring to show her she was just the whore, his grandchilde. Something to play with when he was bored no more important to him than Spike, maybe less. She knew damn well who his favorite, his love was. This insolent boy who knelt in front of her. This boy who couldn’t seduce a 400 year old whore, much less please Angelus. This boy who was too foolish to see Angelus’ affection, desire. He saw only this front he’d created, Angel was his Dr. Jekyll a falsehood to hide the monster in plain sight. 

She hated Lindsey, even as she understood Angelus’ attentions. Lindsey was beautiful, angelic, like her darling boy. His blue eyes innocent despite everything, his voice always rough and half whispered like he wasn’t sure he had a right to speak, the supple curves and hard planes of muscle begging to be traced with a tongue. Even Darla had noticed his perfect, round ass that curved so seductively away from his back before fading down into strong thighs. 

She’d never gone to bed with the boy, though she was tempted. She’d wanted to take him together with Angelus, like they had Penn before he’d been turned. She’d wanted to see Lindsey’s face as was filled for the first time. She knew now she’d have none of that. She’d never be Angelus’ lover, no she would ever be his toy, second favorite at that. The thought made her want to eviscerate the pretty little lawyer, but she knew the crueler thing would be to break his heart. So she did and watched with a smile as his eyes showed the whole process. Then she’d left to shower, polite fully ignoring the smell of tears.

Angel sat in the truck for several good long moments. He’d been first delighted to know Lindsey was looking for him, that was until the sledge hammer came out. At that point he’d starting really listening to what the boy was blabbering on about. Darla. He was so damn caught up in her, fallen completely for her ridiculous games. It made him seethe. It made him want to show the boy where he belonged. 

But he knew he couldn’t do that in the middle of the street, and he needed to help the others. He knew he could never go back to that life, knew the prophecy was pretty much bullshit, but he wouldn’t let them get hurt. He did care for them. He couldn’t help himself from destroying the reminder of what Lindsey would sacrifice for Darla. The sound of plastic shattering music to his ears. He left Lindsey in the road, knowing he’d be able to make it back to the apartment before him. 

Even after helping the others with the creepy eyeball demons, he still made it to the apartment before Lindsey. *boy probably stopped for a drink*. Getting an invitation from Darla was as easy as an apologetic smile and his patent leer. The leg of the hall tree quickly took care of his second issue. He felt a small pang in his heart. He knew Drusilla was not going to take this news great, but maybe a little brother would appease her. *probably*. To pass the time he cleaned up Darla and dumped the ashes, perused the liquor cabinet, proud to notice a good collection of Irish whiskey, and for some strange reason he’d rummaged through the closets. He was shocked to see the guitar.

Suddenly he knew even more what he’d taken from Lindsey. What the boy had sacrificed for Darla. He couldn’t imagine not to have his hand, to not be able to draw the record the beauty he saw. Those precious moments that were so rare in his life. He’d made his boy play again, he’d wipe away all signs of Darla from their life. 

Closing the doors he headed to the living room when he heard the footsteps and then a key in the door. He watched in the dark as his beautiful boy took stock of the apartment. It broke his heart when he’d smelled the tears and he couldn’t hide anymore. Couldn’t leave him alone anymore. He stepped behind Lindsey wrapping his arms around his arms and pulling him into his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“Angel. Why you here? Where’s Darla?”

“Don’t concern yourself with her, she has rights to you.”

“What? Never mind just Kill me or leave, I’ve got work in the morning.”

“So eager to die Lindsey? Why, because the little bitch left? Why do you care so much, surely she’s fucked you enough to satisfy.”

“Shut up! You have no right! You treated her like shit! You fucked her didn’t you! SHE WAS MY GIRL! And you broke her. You just had your fun, then kicked her out like trash.”

Angel couldn’t suppress the anger anymore. Turning the boy around in his arms he lifted him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. Then using the tie around his neck, he secured his left hand to the headboard. Vampire speed allowed him to get two more ties for the boy’s ankles. Laying them beside the bed he set about removing Lindsey pants and briefs. 

“what the hell are you doing!?” Lindsey was trying to struggle, but he was bruised from the fight and sore from the walk across town. He’d had left his phone and wallet in the truck so he hadn’t been able to call cab or even catch a bus. His muscles wouldn’t lift his suddenly three hundred pound calves to strike at the vampire the only way he could. “STOP!” He watched Angel for any sign he was guessing wrong. He understood hitting him, locking him in a cellar with two rabid vampires, hell he would of have understood torture. “Angel don’t do this. You’re supposed to be the good guy! WOLFRAM & HART just win if you do this. Angel this is RAPE!!!”

“I won’t hurt you.” It was such a soft, calm reply that it didn’t register in Lindsey’s panicked mind. Angel reached up to unbutton his shirt, pulling his right arm through the sleeve and bunching the shirt around his left wrist. Lindsey was completely bare before him, tied spread eagle across his bed. He could hear the erratic heartbeat, see the panicked body struggling to take its much needed breaths. “Ssshh Lindsey. It’s okay you’ll like this I promise.” 

“No I won’t! This is rape! I am saying no, let me go! God, please Angel, don’t do this. Let me go.” He was screaming at the vampire’s back. He could hear him rustling through his medicine cabinet the same way he’d rustle through his nightstand. “I’ll leave! I’ll go away, you won’t ever see me again. I promise! Just let me go, don’t do this.” That got him some attention. Well an icy glare and hand around his throat counted didn’t it?

“YOU. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. ME.!” Angel continued his rant as he began working Vaseline over his fingers and palm. “you are mine! You don’t know you’re human, just a boy, a baby really. She knew. That whore. She knew who you belonged to. Still she touched you.” Angel had his cock in hand, which terrified Lindsey even more than the rape. He was just stroking him, but Lindsey didn’t know what to expect. Angel’s tone and diction was a whole mix of emotions that Lindsey couldn’t read. 

“c’mon Linds, get hard for me boy. I’ll take care ye.”

“Why are you doing this?” He wasn’t sure he even asked out loud. He was so scared and so unsure of what to do. He’d never been touched like this. Angel was caressing him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. The touches were gentle and almost reassuring, even as the one hand never stopped working his cock. 

“I knew you were lost. I knew I should have taken you in. I wanted to see what you would do, see if you’d come to me. When you finally did it wasn’t for me, it was for some kids you didn’t know. Then you left me for a good dental plan and…..Darla.” the last word a sneer as much hate as Lindsey thought a voice was capable of portraying. “I was angry at you for that. I wanted to hurt you, then I wanted you to see her for what she really was. See for yourself she didn’t deserve you. Now you’re injured, alone, and angry. You’re me boy, I should of protected you, should have kept you safe. Even if Couldn’t turn you. I’m not making’ that mistake again.”

Now Lindsey was confused as hell. The rambling gave him a lot of information that didn’t answer his damn question. He was worse the lawyers, hell worse than a politician. The tears in his eyes were starting to cloud his vision and the throbbing in his head had dulled his hearing. He just wanted to go to sleep. He was so confused and tired. Angel didn’t let him though. His insistent handjob finally gaining results as Lindsey gave up. 

Lindsey knew that fighting would only make it worse for himself and maybe Angel was right, he might enjoy it. He’d always been attracted to the idea of someone who’d take control in bed, granted it always been a woman in his fantasy. He tried to relax as much as he could, but his body froze up against his will when the first finger pressed into him. He allowed Angel’s gentle touches to soothe him. Preferring instead to fall into his mind, imagine the situation differently. With Angel’s insane rambling carrying words like mine, belonging, and family, he could almost imagine he was being taken by someone who hadn’t hurt him, hadn’t destroyed him.

Lindsey knew this trick so well. To seep into his own mind so deep he couldn’t feel the pain. His daddy used to get angry at him, used to ‘punish’ him for perceived infractions. Coming home late from work meant he was obviously doing something illegal (not his manager refused to hire enough staff), tutoring the quarterback so he wouldn’t get stuffed in a locker (again) was obviously a full stop keg party. 

So Lindsey didn’t feel the cold stone like phallus pierce his body, he didn’t feel the too strong hands gripping bruised into his hips. He didn’t feel the silk chafing his skin where he was tied. Didn’t feel the pinches on his nipples. Didn’t hear the command to look up, look at his rapist. Didn’t feel the fangs slide into the muscle of his pec. He did feel, however, that cold grip on his heart that came from somewhere deep inside him, that always left him feeling empty like another part of him had died. That was the only and last thing he felt before his body let him sleep. He was so tired after all. 

When Lindsey comes to he’s not in his bed. He knows because his headboard is solid blonde wood, his mattress covered in blue cotton sheets. He like the light colors that make him feel happy before his mind begins to function and remind him of what an awful person he is. The bed he’s in has red satin sheets and no headboard. The room is painted in a deep purply color the carpet a dark gray. From the type of décor and his last memory he could only guess he was the Hyperion. 

As he body woke up and registered its different appendages and areas, he noticed the ache at the base of his spine, but also the feeling of fullness there as well. His bloodless, post traumatic mind somehow missed the registration of the buttplug in his ass. His first thought was to get the damn thing out. It took him several minutes to actually find an angle where he could reach it without losing balance or suffocating in pillow. Once he grabbed ahold of the base and tried to pull it out, the damn thing got bigger. He kept growing as he touched so he stopped. 

A few moments late it started to shrink. *so this is how he keeps me here. An enchanted toy*. It was both humiliating and terrifying to know somehow else had so much control over your body, when you had so little. He was still achy from the night before and his succeeding rape. He head hurt from...who the hell knows and his eye felt like sandpaper. Looking out the window he noticed the sun was still up. *where the hell is that damn vampire in the middle of the day?* He thought maybe he could find some clothes and make his way home. He’d find someone to dis-enchant the toy and make damn sure he had his apartment warded. 

Looking through the closet he found some sweats he could tie off to fit and an old t-shirt. Donning the items he grabbed some socks and set in search of shoes. He found himself wondering what the hell Angel put him in on the way here. Surely someone would have noticed the vampire lugging an unconscious naked man. He did manage to find some tennis shoes that seemed to fit in the box labeled ‘giveaway’. He grabbed them, preferring to gain distant while putting them on, which doesn’t work all the well for an able bodied man, much less a crippled, but he managed. He was just at the top of the lobby stairs when he was caught. 

“Lindsey! What are you doing out of bed? Come here now.” 

He knew he’d never be fast enough to beat Angel to the door, but he could see he was in the middle of a call so he hoped. He’d just about gotten the lock undone when Angel grabbed him the scruff of his neck. Dragging him away from freedom and back into the office. Angel threw him to the ground where he landed on his right arm with a cry. Rolling over he tried to crawl away, but the toy inside him began to grow again making him curl up in pain and humiliation. “Stop. Make it stop.”

“You were gonna leave! You’d invite that whore into your own home, but you spend a single day with me?!”

He didn’t have the energy or focus to fight Angel when he pulled him up to his feet and then roughly down into his lap. The larger toy being jammed deeper into his abused ass. His startled cry drowning out Angel’s next words. 

“Lindsey, what’s wrong? Tell me what you need baby boy.” The soft tone almost concerned and indulgent. Lindsey didn’t know how to play that one. His daddy never been gentle or concerned. He just followed a hunch. Leaning back into the Angels arms he smuggled into the embrace and asked pleadingly “please take it out. I won’t leave, I promise, just take it out.”

“You don’t like the toy.” Lindsey didn’t respond, but Angel could feel the boys head shaking back and forth against his chest. “Okay baby. I’ll take it out. But you know it helps, makes it easier for you to take me.” Lindsey heart fluttered in fear at that, but stamped it out, choking on his ‘please’. “Okay.” Angel repositioned the boy over his knee and pulled the sweats down over his cheeks. Angel was almost embarrassed at how please he was to see Lindsey in such a vulnerable position, his small frame even smaller draped in Angel’s clothes. Using his will to make the toy as small as it would go he slid it out and tossed it aside. 

He was a bit disappointed that Lindsey didn’t like playing with toys, but he knew he’d work up to it. His boy was kinky, that he had do doubts. He was drawn to powerful dominating people. Wanted to belong, not somewhere, but to someone. Against the wishes of his demon he replaced the sweats over the golden rump patting gently to signify he was done. He’d almost missed the quiet thanks, barely audible over the vicious growling. He’d been so busy with the priestess he’d forgotten all about food. 

“Take out menus are in the top right drawer, Linds. Order whatever you like.”

Lindsey watched as Angel set about…cleaning. It seemed such an odd task for a demonic abductionist to do. He watched in fascination as he ordered the pizza. He was eternally glad that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know the Hyperion’s address, because someone had written the address on top of all the menus. Knowing he’d never make it out the building with Angel so close to him, he set about organizing the office and desk. 

He didn’t know what to make of Angel, for the most part he seemed normal. Broody and self-righteous. It was just he got so angry and then so gentle at the drop of a hat, Choking him nearly unconscious before running fingers thru his hair like he was in love. Lindsey had seen this a few times before, well things similar to it. His contrived reaction to the hug thing earlier seemed to appease the vampire, make him gentle. 

Maybe he could use that. Make Angel trust him and then disappear the moment he got his freedom. The only people that would even notice his absence from the world would be WOLFRAM & HART , who wouldn’t do a damn thing if they thought it was turning Angel dark. That was definitely what was happening, or at the very least he wasn’t completely denying the demon in him anymore. He just had to hold out from pissing him off too much. 

When the pizza showed up he ate a good part of it as he alphabetized the books. He’d managed to organize the desk and clear the floor. He was just starting to make since of the filing system when a beautiful red headed woman walked in the lobby greeting Angel like an old friend. “Lindsey! This is my friend Kaligara, an Atlantian Priestess.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we find out why Kaligara is there. And BTW if you don't recognize her, its because she is an OFC. Shes really just in his this chapter I don't have plans to play with her long so don't get to emotional about her! Love you guys! Please leave feedback and again I'd love a Beta. 
> 
> I'm sure you can tell I kinda need one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me remind you to read tags! You guys are super supportive and loving, but some of my other site journals were harassed over this content. Please read tags and warnings!

“uh hi.” Not his most eloquent moment, but her he was having a really bizarre weekend. The priestess sized him up then turned to speak to Angel in some other language. He felt a lot like a kid at the doctor’s office, trying to make since of the big words Mommy and the Dr. we’re using. He tried to read body language. It seemed she was giving instruction or information, with Angel just giving short responses and nods here and there. Obviously not included in the conversation further, Lindsey turned back towards his filing. 

By the time he’d got in the groove of straightening papers one handed, the conversation was done. The priestess disappeared upstairs with her bag, and Angel headed toward him. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with new player. He’d had some idea how to escape or at least handle Angel. This chick he couldn’t even understand. 

“How do you feel? You slept a long time.”

“feel like some asshole beat the shit out o’ me, raped me, drained my blood, and kidnapped me.” 

“Lindsey…I…you shouldn’t have let her touch you.”

“Let who touch me! Darla?! We barely even kissed. And…and..you’re pissed she touched me? I am not your god damn toy! Even if I was, you broke me a long time ago. I came to you for help and you toyed with my life, you cut off my hand because you were too damn lazy to walk four steps and take the damn scroll. You wanna through a fit about me helping your sire, you’re pissed at the idea we fucked? Well what’s the damn priestess for? Gonna invite all your friends to play with your broken toy? Well fuck you!”

Lindsey collapsed with the sobs, landing hard against the floor again. The bite on his chest ripped open in the process, filling the room the smell of blood. Reaching down Angel lifted the boy into his arms, holding him tight to fight the struggles. The priestess had said Lindsey needed to be cleaned so he headed toward his room. “Lindsey we need to get you cleaned up. Stop fighting and let me get you undressed”

“you ain’t gonna answer me are you? Why the hell you pick me, huh? Why not some other guy? Or is it all the guilt and hatred toward me there to protect your damned soul?”

“I’m not letting anyone touch you Lindsey. It’s always been you and I can’t explain it all, but you know I’m sorry. And I’m gonna fix it, that’s what Kali’s for.”

“how the hell you gonna fix this?”

“I’m gonna make you perfect…but first let’s get you cleaned up. The bite will heal up on its own, we just need to keep it clean.”

“I can wash m’self.”

“I want to do it.”

“No! ‘ll do it m’self. Don’t want you to touch me!”

“Lindsey. Just behave you errant boy.”

Lindsey couldn’t but seethe. So not wanting to be mauled by someone was misbehaving now. He wanted to ram a wooden stake through that broad vampire chest he kept getting shoved face first into. That seemed to be Angel’s default hold on him; to pull in tight to the crook of his arm, making him feel small as a child. A part of him felt almost safe in that hold, just like a part of him preened under the gentle touches and hushed compliments. He’d always been susceptible to kindness, it was how Holland managed to manipulate him so long; a weakness that had to be pretty much carved into his forehead. 

He didn’t know what Angel would do if he really did fight him on the bath issue. It wasn’t like Angel hadn’t seen him already, hell Angel seen more oh him than he ever had. He adjusted the water how he liked it and plugged the tub. Settling in he realized he actually fit completely into the tub *like I ain’t feelin’ small already*. When the water was halfway over his body Angel washed him. He moved to make it easy as possible, and for Angel’s part, he did just wash him. 

“alright, I have to help Kali get situated. I’ll put some Epsom salts in and turn the jets on for you. Just stay here and relax.” And with a kiss to top of Lindsey’s head, Angel did as promised and left. Lindsey didn’t quite know what to do with the almost paternal way Angel treated him. He had only forced him the once and he knew vampires were sexual creatures, as well as violent. He had gotten off easy, for his situation. 

The paternal gestures were concerning though. He didn’t want to become a vampire, he didn’t want to live like this forever, didn’t want to deal with the things he’d done just to support a family that resented him for his success. Didn’t want to be crippled, didn’t want to be someone’s favorite toy, didn’t want to have more nightmares where he was the bad man. But surely the great Angelus wouldn’t sire a crippled child. Yea Angel was just losing it, he’d get this out of his system and then brood and guilty and self-righteous. 

Or maybe the little watcher and seer would convince him to rejoin the good fight. Then he’d just let Lindsey go, maybe feel guilty enough h to help get out from under Wolfram & Hart’s thumb. Whatever Angel did, Lindsey knew he wouldn’t keep a sex slave around his humans, much less an unwilling one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you need me to do Kali?”

“Is the boy otherwise secured?”

“Well enough.”

“Very well, I’ve managed to clean this room substantially. I will need you to bring him here, where I will begin the runes you requested. The final one will take several hours perhaps an entire day to work. I will need to have him restrained or drugged. Understood?”

“Yes. It will not harm him?”

“the runes are carved into his skin with sacred sun stones. I can paralyze him, but the magic will not be a potent then. This is a great gift you cannot expect it to come without sacrifice, Angelus.”

“Thank you, Kali. For all of this. I don’t know how else I’d have done it.”

“You try too hard to fit others’ perceptions of what you are or should be. You are a child of Apollo. Your kind were banished from the sun for your violent ways, perhaps this childe you seek to make will redeem you and your bloodline. I am happy to see the Vampire back to the glory of which it was meant to be, before it was cast away with the Old Ones.”

“Are you ready for him?”

“yes, whenever you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsey sat in the tub enjoying the jets and warm water, but when his skin began to prune he opted for some clean clothes and something to do with his nervous energy. He just had an anxious feeling about him. He couldn’t place its origin and there were many reasons for him to be anxious so he didn’t consider it too closely.

He was just getting himself situated with one of Angel’s Dickens novels, when he heard the door open. He’d found the shopping bag of sweat clothes he assumed were for him so he was dressed and felt less vulnerable with Angel hovering over his shoulder. He had strategically forgotten that Angel must have bought the clothes, remembering defeated his purpose. 

He waited for Angel to say or do something, but it never happened. Frustrated he dog eared his place *half to get back at Angel any petty way he could* and looked up expectantly. A firm grip then pulled his head sideways to bare his neck. He noticed then the needle. That brought back his fight in a heartbeat, this fucker wasn’t gonna drug him. He kept fighting until the drug began to work. He didn’t know what it was, but it made him feel like he hadn’t slept in weeks and gained 500 lbs. He could see and hear fine, but could barely bring himself to speak, much less move. 

Just to make sure Pride wouldn’t be the deadly sin to damn him, Angel lifted him up, bridal style and carried off to another room. He took in his surroundings, noting the archaic alter thing set and the restraints on the being fastened around his ankles and wrists. If he were capable he’d have face palmed himself just then. He’d been so caught up in the threat of being molested again, he’d barely considered the ‘Priestess’ to be nothing more than another opponent. He should have known better with his luck. 

He didn’t recognize the tools or the language she used, which was slightly reassuring. He’d seen many of enslavement and sacrificial rituals, but then again this could be something worse. He could feel her touching him, pulling his shirt up and his pants down leaving his entire backside open to whatever she and Angel had planned. He was grateful for the bit gag when she began carving into his skin. It felt like she was using a wood burner on him. It hurt like hell and she just kept going, drawing and chanting some nonsense. She covered his whole back and he was pretty sure some of his ass in her doodles. 

He could smell his skin burning the smell so strong he didn’t catch the strong smell of Angel’s blood as he drained a good portion of it into the bowl. Kali would need the blood to seal the runes without leaving a lasting mark. These runes would trap Lindsey’s soul inside his body and keep a demon from entering. He would be able to make Lindsey immortal without sacrificing the essence of the boy. He felt bad about how painful it was for him, but he needed to make sure the runes had full strength. 

When he’d walked in to see Lindsey cuddled into his bed reading a book, he’d had trouble going thru with the ritual. He knew Lindsey valued himself on his power and self-sufficiency. It made his obedience, no matter how small or accidental, that much more valuable. He’d relaxed and made himself at home, he hadn’t taken the opportunity to run even though he’d been free the moment he hit the afternoon sun. 

Lindsey felt the big hands land on his sore back, rubbing a cold liquid into the woods. Whatever the stuff was it stopped the pain almost immediately. It was when all of his new scars were soothed away, he felt the power vibrating under the skin. He knew he wouldn’t be the one to control the power, that it was likely there to control him. At the moment he couldn’t be bothered with it he just didn’t want the woman to touch him again. His unconscious mind already associating Angel’s hands with comfort and safety. 

“It is done.”


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel explains what the runes are for, Lindsey isn't too impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited! If everything goes well I will have a beta soon. So all of you grammar nazis won't be pained to read my works! Anyway lost a little of inspiration for this story, so updates might be a little more spread out.

CHAPTER THREE 

 

After helping Kali clean up and leave, Angel returned to the room to watch over Lindsey. The runes had absorbed into the body so no marks were left behind, but he knew they were there, he could feel and smell them. He had expected the healing rune to immediately return Lindsey’s hand, but apparently it would take several days for such a large wound to heal, especially since it wasn’t technically a wound’. He was finishing up a Stephen King novel, so he didn’t mind his only company being an unconscious boy. 

“I know you’re awake Lindsey. How do you feel?”

“Like some whack job and his friend carved into my back.”

“The runes are necessary Lindsey, if you knew what they’d give you you’d have paid for them yourself.”

“Strange thing no one thought to seek my opinion on the then.” He couldn’t help but sneer. Lindsey could really give a shit what the damn things did for him, Angel had no right to do it without his permission. He said as much. 

“You are MINE little boy! I can have you skin turned green if I want to.” Lindsey was truly terrified. The creature that appeared out of nowhere to wrap a hand around his throat was not a brooding asshole. No, it demon ready to make its point using any means whether they be necessary or not. Lindsey knew fighting was pointless, but the vampire didn’t seem inclined to let go before he died. “The runes will see to your obedience in time. they take a bit to work, but soon you will obey me without question.” 

When he was freed Lindsey found his own hand at his throat trying to rub away the phantom grip. How the hell they supposed to make me obedient? “What did you do to me?”

“Atlantian runes, designed by the god Apollo to enhance the human body, the ritual are a bastardized version of the ancient Greek one. It allows me to seal your runes with my blood so I have the power over them.”

“you made me a god damn puppet.” It was barely a whisper, but Lindsey knew Angel heard him. He wasn’t a damn toy. Screw tactic, I’ll just kill the bastard. He had hoped that he’d at least manage to take the credit for Angel’s slip to the dark side, get his much deserved promotion, but now he didn’t care. 

Angel had left him in the room they’d done the ritual in. Looking around he realized someone had just cleaned enough to make the room usable. Furniture was piled around the walls so they wouldn’t be in the way, and a broken frame lay just under the window. Hopeful Lindsey got up to inspect the frame. Solid oak, and pointy. With a sardonic grin he waited on the bed for Angel to return. He knew he couldn’t outmatch the vampire, but he sure as hell could outwit him. 

The assassination attempt went belly up. He’d misjudged, the stake sliding home in the shoulder instead. Angel had obviously been furious yelling and hitting until Lindsey was immobilized, his right shin and left ankle broken. The rest of his body was one big developing bruise, his throat sore from screams. He managed to scoot/crawl to bed and lift himself up. 

When Angel returned it wasn’t with painkillers and apologies, it was with a mug of blood and rope. Lindsey tried to get away from him, but didn’t get much farther than his starting spot by the time Angel had forearms tried together in front of his chest. The rope wrapped around them tight and then around his elbows to make up for his lack of hand. His injured legs were fortunately left alone. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Angel returned with two mirrors, positioning them so that he could see his back. “Now let me show how these things work.” Lindsey watched as a black tattoo rose up on his back and then unspiralled. Travelling over his body healing his bones and bruises, the whole process was magnificent. Angel enjoyed the show sipping his blood as the wide eyed boy kept repositioning trying not to miss a moment of it. 

When the wounds were all healed, he sat his blood aside to finish his shibari. Surprisingly, well maybe not, the damn boy didn’t fuss or fight at all as his ankles were tied to the bed. Angel made sure to leave him enough give to move around comfortably. He considered using the plug again, but he didn’t want the punishment to be too sexual. He’d was lucid enough with a soul to know it was important for Lindsey to know the difference between kinky sex and punishment. He’d made the mistake with William and now the fledge wasn’t satisfied unless he was half dead by morning. 

With a soft kiss on the head, he left. And for five days he kept to himself, only seeing his little lawyer long enough to feed him. The seclusion and indifference were getting to him, he knew it would. His sweet little stubborn boy would rather be beaten than ignored, side effect of a large dysfunctional family life. It was the sixth morning that Lindsey caved, begging and crying to be let loose. 

“I’ll be good. Angel pleeaase, don’t leave me in here again. I just angry I won’t do it again.” Angel wasn’t sure if the accompanying face was intentional or not, but damn it was effective. He was pretty sure even soulless he’d have given into the tear stained denim eyes and wobbling lower lip, The unwashed hair curling in a thousand different directions and falling into his face, his high forehead the only thing keeping it out of his eyes. 

“I can give a physical punishment instead. You wanna a spanking little boy?”

No, Lindsey definitely did not want a spanking. It sounded worse than the damn beating at least he’d been able to fight, be a man about it. A beating was anger and dominance, a spanking was intimacy and concern. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” And he really didn’t, maybe he was a perfect example of Stockholm Syndrome, but the most familial situation he’d ever had was the last week and half with Angel. “I’ll take the span…spanking.”

“Good boy, come here so I can untie you.” His arms were undone first. Immediately Lindsey stretched trying to get the muscles to unstiffen. When he caught sight of his right arm his heart stopped. He’d thought it felt different in the rope, but couldn’t see it and figured it was his muscles being sore. Now he could see clearly the expanse of what looked to be the beginnings of a palm. His hand was growing back. “The rune will seek to keep you in perfect health. Injuries will heal immediately, unless I stop the flow of power. Sickness, aging, and disabilities will take longer as the runes determine how things should be.”

“So I’m gonna look like I’m 26 for…how long? If I don’t age and my injuries heal faster than they can kill me…You made me immortal.” Angel didn’t acknowledge his epiphany just sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Lindsey to lay over his lap. Lindsey’s mine was too occupied to notice the humiliation or the pain, too caught up in trying to figure out it meant for Angel to make him immortal. Angel’s hand landing on his balls got his attention. 

“How many?”

“huh?”

“You were supposed to count them. We’ll start over.” Without the distraction the spankings were painful and humiliating, and having to start them over made him feel like three years old. At about 20 he couldn’t stop his hand from flying back to block the slaps. Angel just pulled it up behind him without missing a beat. When they finally made it to 30 Angel stopped, ebbing the pain away with gentle pets. Lindsey found himself curled against Angel, his tears soaking the fabric above his hips. 

Angel didn’t seem to be done tormenting him though when two fingers landed against his asshole. It sent shivers of sensation of his spine and down his legs. Angel slapped him a few more times before trailing his hand lower to cup embarrassingly half erect cock. “Ah my sweet boy, enjoying yourself?” Lindsey was pretty sure the only reason his face wasn’t flaming was because all his blood was in his groin. “We’ll play little one, but not in here. Come on.”  
~~~~  
Lying on his back Lindsey watches as Angel undresses. The huge body covered in perfect pale skin and defined muscle. He loved how the big the vampire was, how big he felt hovered over his body. He felt dominated and safe. He wasn’t too sure about the 9 by 2 cock that seemed to be the size of his thigh. Lindsey had expected to be fucked and left, he was under no illusions that Angel cared for him and would want to cuddle and seduce. Hell the girls that thought he was ultimate price, being successful wealthy lawyer and handsome, had barely touched him more than necessary. The sex quick and dirty.   
What he got was a deep demanding kiss he couldn’t help but open too and gentle massaging hands working out the kinks in his muscles. Those same gentle hands cupping and stroking him, that same mouth laving at his nipples. Kisses glittered over his neck and collarbones, then were trailed down his chest following his treasure trail to the soft curls framings his cock. Love bites were sucked onto each hip and corresponding pec, but the greatest oral magic was when the wet tongue swirled around his hole. He had never been so intimately touched and it felt great. 

Angel tongue fucked him a few minutes before pushing one wet finger into him. Lindsey desperately begging for more. “In time Little One, you’ve healed since the last time.” He didn’t give up on his begging though, he spread his legs and rocked his hips back trying to show he was ready for more. It seemed to take days for Angel to work him open enough for three fingers, just pull them out as he was about to come. “Sweet Thing, you about came without me even touching you. No denying you belong here with me now.”

Then without further ado, Angel entered him agonizingly slowly. It hurt, god it hurt like hell, but it was still satisfying. When he felt Angel’s balls pressed against him, he flexed his ass experimentally which earned him a growl. “if you do want me to rip you two, don’t do that again.” The move! Dammit! He did force himself to wait patiently for Angel to move, slowly at first, then as if he could tell the pain was lessened, faster. Lindsey had wilted at the pain of intrusion, but now he could see his cock filling in interested again. 

He perplexed when Angel pulled out of him sitting criss cross against the headboard. “Come, straddle over my lap Linds.” Confused he did as he was told as fast as possible irrationally afraid Angel’s inner monk would resurface. “Eager Linds?” With an amused chuckle Angel guided his cock back inside of the almost too tight ass, then pulled the boy down. He’d knew the way his cock curved slightly made this position a surefire ‘hit the prostrate every thrust’ kinda deal. His heart, and maybe his ego too, swelled at the shocked pleasure stricken face Lindsey made. “Like that. Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on, you’ll love the next bit.”

Angel hooked his arms under Lindsey’s knees and lifted him until only an inch or so was inside, then pulled him down, brutally nailing his prostrate with every thrust. Lindsey’s endurance was commendable as Angel was starting to tire by the time he felt Lindsey constrict around him, the boy’s orgasm covering both of their chests. Angel couldn’t help but follow suit. 

Sated Angel went to lift the boy up, before a hand on his arm stopped him. “Can you make not heal?”

“Make what not heal Linds?”

“Everything, I wanna feel it and the love bites are already gone.” A man after my own heart. Angel pulled out letting the boy heal, but to grant his wish he sucked another love bite high on his neck and left that one for a few days. The smile he got was 100% pure boyish charm.


	4. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of lost my inspiration for this one and had to sit and stare at it endlessly for a few days before I had anything worth mentioning. Now this chapter is not beta'd so please excuse my mess I tried to clean it up as best I could. Let me know if you like it or have suggestions/desires for Chapter Five!

Lindsey was in the office filling out paperwork. He’d offered to help Angel get the PI back up and running, so he had ordered a false identity from one of W&H most trusted associates, and was filing for a business license. He was double checking the information against the alias when he heard Angel rustling through the weapons cabinet. 

“What do you do all night? You don’t have visions to go by.”

 

“I walk around until I find something to kill. You do your job and soon I’ll have clients.” 

“Though my job was fucktoy.” He’d mumbled it, but of course the damn vampire heard him. 

“Actually the runes give us something similar to the bond between sire and childe.”

“Oh so spreading my legs and doing your paperwork are what? My chores?”

“Now you get it.” He’d never seen Angel in this teasing manner and for a moment it made everything okay. That wasn’t right, this should never be okay, there was definitely something very wrong with him. He’d known for years his moral compass was a little off, but he’d never really considered himself mentally unstable. He couldn’t ignore it now. Lindsey didn’t want to think too much more on that thought and went back to work. 

Every night Angel left right after sunset and didn’t come back until right before sunrise. It was an easily predicted pattern that left Lindsey wondering if there was some way to keep him inside the hotel, a ward or something. He hadn’t tried to leave, since he was pretty sure W&H would be on his ass within moments and frankly he wasn’t sure he’d want to leave otherwise. A part of him felt he should try for good measure though. Angel would be gone a good 7 hours at least and Lindsey knew he could get home, packed, and out of the city by the time Angel even noticed he was gone. 

Decidedly he stood at the front door hand at the ready. In one fluid motion, he opened the door and ran thru it. When he didn’t vaporize he cautiously walked thru the garden and onto the sidewalk. He didn’t want to give himself time to think about so he just took off. He ran full speed, knocking over a young couple in his hurry. When he did stop, it was only to catch his breath and figure he next move. He needed money and clothes, so he headed to his apartment. 

He walked in the apartment, it was clean now with absolutely no signs of his abduction. His cleaning lady would’ve been here twice to clean since he’d disappeared. For a moment he felt betrayed that someone who obviously noted the lack Lindsey hadn’t made any kind of fuss. Then his ever present intelligence reminded him that it was close to the holidays, she’d probably just assumed he’d gone on vacation. He never really spoke to her so she’d have no reason to assume otherwise.

Moving off that thought train he went to the hall closet to get his suitcase, that’s when he noticed all of Darla’s clothes were still there. Riffling thru it he realized that she hadn’t taken a damn thing when she left. He tried to think about the obvious reason someone would disappear like that, he didn’t really believe Angel would kill Darla anyway. The closest he’d been to it was a fire that he seemed almost apologetic for afterward. No, Darla must of just preferred to get new clothes from the next fool to fall for her. 

He was excited to find that his wallet and keys were still on the hall tree. He had been afraid Angel would have taken them to prevent what he was doing now. Suddenly Angel’s lack of planning was the greatest thing in his world. Pocketing the card he then grabbed his folder of insurance information, security card, and birth certificate along with about a weeks’ worth of clothing. Satisfied he headed out the door. 

He tossed the suitcase in his trunk and headed to his bank ATM. He took out as much as the machine would allow then headed to the local convenience store for one of those prepaid cards. He activated the card and set up a transfer for the rest of his checking and savings account, he’d settle his other financials from the safety of a hotel in North Carolina or something. 

As he passed the L.A. limits his brain supplied unwanted images of a hurt Angel. The vampire’s earlier words repeating again and again in his head. ‘a bond’, ‘sire and childe’. He pulled over into the gas station the tears too thick to see thru. He didn’t really have anyone or anywhere else to go to. He hadn’t spoken to his family since he left for undergrad and wasn’t even sure where they lived now. He had been a loner in college so he didn’t have any old buddies to contact. Pretty much all he had was Wolfram & Hart and Angel.

He turned his car around.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where my head has been, okay well I do. I just figured out how to do binary trading and have been honing my skills on that platform which pays (yay me!)...so anyway I havn't posted the last two chapters on time...even though they're done. 
> 
> Please don't hate me and remember I love you!
> 
> Brighter Note: You will get Chp. 5 today and Chp. 6 on Sun.

Published May 4th 2014 Chapter Five  
He didn’t make back to the hotel right away. He kept pullig over and rethinking his decision. He hoped to god there was noone paying him any attention or he’d end up arrested before he even made his decision. As soon as he’d decide on a course of action and pull out of whatever parking lot he was in, he’d think about some other reason his decsion was wrong and pull over again. The fifth time he pulled into a strip mall lot because he didn’t know how he was gonna explain his sudden accumaltion of clothes and cash, when he wasn’t supposed to leave the hotel. Angel had never told him that, but it was strongly implied and he didn’t think Angel would appreciate his rather sound argument…  
He was pulled out of his head by the sweet aroma of donuts. His kryptonite. Like a little kid who just discovered Toys-R-Us he went inside. He ate his fill, okay admittedly a few more, of Bavarian donuts then ordered at dozen to go. Since he didn’t have any other idea of what to do with a dozen impulse buys he headed back to the Hyperion without a second thought. His decision had sound logic now, he wasn’t just going back because he was a neglected 5 year old in a 26 year old body.   
~~~  
Angel, like always, didn’t reappear until right before sunrise. He noticed the donuts immediately after he was bombarded with a 5’10” bunny rabbit. Lindsey was bouncing on his heels as he asked about his night. Pushing him down onto the ottoman seating didn’t harbor the antics at all. Angel wasn’t even aware you could bounce crisscross-applesauce, Lindsey was talking a mile a minute, maybe faster, Angel only catching about a third of it. He was pretty sure the boy was changing topics mid-word. 

“How many donuts did you have?”

“like five, but I don’t know I just scarfed them down. The clerk at the bakery said I would get fat if I ate anymore. He said I can buy them wholesale if I buy enough. I emptied my bank account so I could, would you like some donuts? I ate some of the dozen I brought back, but I’ll get more if that’s not enough, I know vampires don’t eat much, but everyone loves donuts right? You love donuts don’t you? They’re my favo….or yea and the paperwork for the license is done, I’ll drop it off later and I went to my apartment and got some clothes and my guitar! I haven’t played since a lost my han…did you know I could play? Bet you didn’t, well I can I sing too….Oh and I’ll have to cancel my lease if your gonna keep…”

Angel couldn’t take anymore, grabbing a tie out of the open back on the counter he gagged the boy. Note to self, Lindsey+sugar=BAD!!!. “Lindsey, if you don’t stop talking I’m gonna have to find a way to occupy your mouth.” Lindsey just seemed inspired by the comment, falling to his knees between Angels splayed legs. After a few moments of nuzzling had Angel painfully hard, he quickly removed the gag and undid his pants as he pulled the boy into the office. 

This was definitely Lindsey’s first blowjob, he didn’t seem to know what to do with his tongue and kept trying to push too far. He made up for it in enthusiasm though, all that energy going into the blowjob. Angel coaxed him to relax after the fourth time the boy choked, afraid he’d throw up on him. He took to it quickly after that, and Angel came undone. He usually could play for hours with a hot willing mouth, but he lasted barely five minutes, shooting down Lindsey’s throat. Shocked to his core when Lindsey pulled back enough to taste him. 

“That…was fantastic, but no more sugar for you. Especially in such high volumes.” At least the boy had the decency to look contrite. “now strip, let’s get the rest of the energy out of you.”

~~~~  
Angel was amazed to find Lindsey was a more demanding lover than Darla. Sure, Lindsey hadn’t quite mastered the Dom from the bottom idea, but he could definitely were a vamp out. The boy had fallen nearly unconscious after almost two hours of continuous fucking. Lindsey would be sore for the next few days and therefore out of commission. He was definitely not getting any more damn sugar.   
Taking advantage of the lone time he grabbed his sketchbook and pulled one of his chairs in to get a good angle. The room was dark, but a small adjustment to the lamp shade and he had a good light playing perfectly over the angles of his boy’s face. He had to concentrate on the outline and placement, but once he got to shading his mind tended to stray. He nearly staked his own self when he realized that Lindsey had left the hotel…and come back. He hadn’t put two and two together earlier, but now all the clues were painting a confusing picture.   
Lindsey had left, gone to his apartment, packed his cloths, drained his bank account, and driven well away from the hotel and apartment. There weren’t any Kripsy Kreme’s within a several block radius of either building. And then he’d just come back (apparently having the vision to park the car up front so he didn’t see it) and finished Angel’s paperwork. Then fell to his knees for not only the first consensual sex they’d had, but the most *Lindsey Initiated* sex they’d ever had.   
The boy hadn’t really bothered all that much to hide it. He didn’t know if he should be happy Lindsey came back after such an easy opening to leave, upset he’d even started to leave, or if Lindsey had just gone to get his stuff and the whole ordeal was just no big deal to him.   
~~~~  
When Lindsey opened his eyes he could barely see he was so groggy. He remembered last night with a wide grin. He hadn’t thought he’d enjoy such rough sex, especially as the bottom. He had, and he had wanted more. He’d wanted Angel to hold him down like he had that first night. He was terrified of it though. He’d seen the darkness coming out more and more, or maybe he was just seeing more from the increase in contact, but he was half waiting for the day Angelus ripped him apart. 

Rolling over, he noticed the sun was just starting to set. He could hear Angel in the shower, so he rose to join him only to fall back with a pained gasp. God it felt like someone shoved a hot rod up inside me! He wasn’t alone long, a very wet and worried Angel was fussing over him in minutes. 

“What happened, you okay?”

“I…I tried to get up.” He expected brooding guilt, he wanted it. That would have done him some good, instead he got a deep chuckle. Which was entirely NOT infectious or endearing. “Glad it’s so damn funny, you fuck’d me cripple.” He tried for accusatory, but was pretty sure he’d failed. Epically. 

“Well, next time I tell you I can’t control the demon, you’ll listen to me.”

“Can’t you just heal it? Wait…it heals on its own right? You stopped it.”

“Yep, what’s the matter Little One, I thought you liked my marks?”

“Marks yes, crippling pain…no.” Angel just laughed more at him, but he soon felt the pain recede. When he was able to stand again he headed purposefully toward the bathroom, he really had to go now. 

“Finish up there and get in the shower with me.” 

Lindsey should have said no. He knew that. He was an abducted rape victim, he shouldn’t be falling in love with his tormentor. He shouldn’t be obeying him immediately and then overthinking the decision afterwards. He was an idiot, he was well aware of that. He just didn’t feel like one, he felt safe and wanted. 

Angel didn’t love him, wasn’t capable of it, but he wanted him. He’d never had that before, unless you count the false bit he’d had with Holland. He’d known it was false, yet he’d fallen for it without much of a push. He just couldn’t bring himself to care if this was simply the same. He liked the big gentle hands running over his body, washing and massaging him, he loved the way Angel always wanted him to sit on the floor with his head against the vampires knee as they read even if it was a bit annoying. He doubted he’d ever get real love, of any kind, so this believable charade was his only heaven. 

“You get too lost in that head of yours boy. No wonder you always smelt like malnutrition, you get lost in that brain and forget the real world.”

“Yea well if I’d known I’d be under lock and key with a strict diet of fruits, vegetables, whole grains, and fish I’d have indulged far more often. Prime rib for every meal, with caramelized onions, and a full bottle of 57.” He would definitely complain about that. He’d never been a foodie, could care less about food until he was getting hunger pains. So maybe Angel had a point, but that strict of a diet? There was no justification for it. And the damn vampire had forbidden his precious donuts. 

“it’s healthy, I even talked to a dietitian. Also it keeps the blood clean and stronger. Gives you a bit of a fruity taste.”

“Yeah, well so do Caprisuns asshole.” A very sharp smack to his backside drew a quick apology from him. Before his brain could even process the events. I’m trained like a damn Pavlovian pup. “I meant it, in the most respectful way obviously.” 

“I’m certain you did, you still have quite a spankable ass.” Angel was smiling at him, indulgently, the way his Auntie had always looked at Uncle Gerry. 

“umm…Angel? Your not mad I left? I...” He braced himself for the random psycho fit. Angel seemed prone to them whenever he mentioned leaving the hotel. 

“I don’t like that you didn’t ask. You waited until I left and went behind by back, if you’d asked I would have gone and helped you pack. And I saw the guitar, your hand is newborn skin. You take it really easy.” Well that was...unexpected.   
“Since you gave me regenerative super powers it’ll always be baby soft.”  
“ugh…no it won’t, its not an injury to strenghten and roughen your skin. Is there anything else at your apartment you need?”  
“I…yeah, if you want me to act as your lawyer I’ll need my suits.” Angel just nodded and handed him a towell.

They drove to Lindsey’s apartment fighting over the radio like children. ‘this shit is so old. I ain’t listen to it’….’well I don’t want to listen to your mope country’. By the time they settled on a station they were pulling into the garage under Lindsey’s apartment building. 

“We are not taking the stairs Angel, I live on like the 15th floor.”

“I’m not risking us getting stuck in an elevator.”

“Little paranoid don’t ya think?”

“really? So…you think Lilah is above locking us in an Elevator to I don’t know…have something to laugh about for five minutes?”

Angel had a point, but he wasn’t going to admit that. Instead he made his way to the stairwell. Angel didn’t call him out on it though, actually kept quiet the whole trek up the stairs. Lindsey felt like the lame asthmatic kid by the time they got to his door, that was until he remembered vampires didn’t breathe, it helped him feel a little better about himself. 

He didn’t register the fact that Angel had his keys until he was halfway thru his packing. He didn’t have anything to really think about and Angel was guarding like a paranoid freak, so his mind wandered. If Angel had my keys, he’s had them all along. Has he been coming in here? No, why would he come here?   
”Lindsey? You about done?”

“I’m bringing my pillow.”

“I have pillows.”

“No, you have something that fits in a pillowcase and smells like old carpet. This..” he holds up his pillow waving it in Angels line of sight. “…is a pillow. It’s comfortable, hypoallergenic, and is the most comfortable pillow ever.”

“The stuffing is all lumped to one side?”

“It’s well loved. I’m taking it.”

“Fine no need to get defensive Little One, bring your pillow.” The look Lindsey gave him was every bit the arrogant lawyer he’d first met. Lindsey looked for all the world like he’d just beat impossible odds. Rolling his eyes Angel grabbed the garment bags and followed after Lindsey.


	6. Chapter Six

Publish May 11th 2014 Chapter Six

He didn’t want the boy alone too long. He was sure he’d pissed off someone by taking Lindsey. He knew how much Wolfram & Hart wanted him, so he was thinking only Lilah would be a threat. However ‘only Lilah’ was awful. He wouldn’t be surprised to see a black ops team nap Lindsey out from right in front of him. However they made it back to the Plymouth without incident.

“oh wait! I gotta head back up real quick!”

“For what? You’ve got all your clothes, even grabbed the suits.”

“just something real quick, I promise.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll buy you more.” He didn’t wait for a reply he just pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the road. 

“There’s a place to pick some up just around the corner.” Following Lindsey’s instructions Angel pulled in front of a store. Lindsey was already half way to the door before Angel read the advertisements and realized what the place was. He really couldn’t believe his eyes. He was putting a stop to this right now. Following Lindsey into the store he caught him talking to what can only be described as an oompa loompa, but was likely supposed to be a ‘California Girl’. 

And it was flirting shamelessly. Really how much advice does a grown man need about tanning lotion. He was sure as hell not letting Lindsey get naked in this building, even if the little rooms were apparently supposed to lock. And he was going to ignore the irony of him worry about someone taking advantage of Lindsey.

“Lindsey, let’s go. You don’t need this shit.” He dragged the spluttering boy out behind him, and practically threw him in the car, sending the oompa loompa a death glare before seating himself. “You’re lucky you didn’t flirt back or I’d have whipped you in the damn store.”

“What the hell I do this time?”

“You’re not tanning.” 

“What? Why can’t I tan?”

“you’ll get skin cancer, I read it.”

“What did you do while I was passed out from blood loss? Hit every healthcare facility and read the pamphlets? I’ve been in the sun most of my life, and in case you didn’t notice, I only tan a little.”

“No.”  
“Won’t your voodoo runes heal it?”  
“I said no.”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“If I have, I’ll tie you up from dawn to dusk. Tie your hands to an anal hook to keep you from fidgeting.” He’d added the last bit to scare Lindsey. He’d figured it work considering his reaction to the buttplug, but he was immediately hit with a shot of arousal strong enough to knock him out the right lane. “Like that idea Linds?”

“No.” but it was a lie and a weak attempt at it too. Glancing over Angel could see the swell of proof between his legs. With a burst of orneriness he reached over and cupped the boy, squeezing gently. “uhhh” 

“Maybe we should stop somewhere for a pick me up.” Angel rounded the block to head back a bit. He knew the perfect place to go, the same place he’d gotten the plug from. Mekare specialized in sex magic. He thought the Rice rip off of a name was lame, but she knew her stuff. There’d been a special little something he’d wanted to get at first, but talked himself out of it. 

He made Lindsey wait in the car while he shopped, he picked up a few things and made sure Mekare wrapped them good so Lindsey wouldnt catch sight of what they were beforehand. He drove home afterwards smacking Lindsey’s hand away from the bag every five minutes. He was gonna have so much fun.   
~~~~  
“Get undressed for me Linds and then come sit here on the bed with me.”

Lindsey was excited to see what Angel had got, and still half hard from the teasing ride home, so he complied quickly and efficiently. However Angel was extra sadistic today, because he just pulled Lindsey up against him and began petting his hair while he read. After a few pointed sighs Lindsey gave up on subtlety.   
“What ’ya get at the store? I know that place, it’s a sex shop. What ‘ya get?”

“Sure you wanna know? If I unwrap them, I use them on you tonight. All of them. Sure you wanna agree to that without knowing what they are?”

“I…please, I don’t care please just unwrap them.” Angel could tell he wasn’t too sure and a little fearful, but Councilor McDonald had to know everything. 

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Well I’m not a cat.” 

“No, you’defintely be more of a puppy…fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lindsey had played perfectly. He was more than happy to play with boy, and he knew one of the items might be too much for him so he’d leave that one out for later. Lindsey won’t need to know THAT bit though. He’d gotten some cuffs that would blend into tattoos like the runes. When he willed them to, they’d become three dimesional cuffs allowing him to tie Lindsey down in a multitude of ways with one for each ankle, wrist, and thigh. The cock ring was his prize though. It worked much the same way as the cuffs only when willed to do so it could become any number of things; chastity, rope bondage, ball wieghts, vibrating ring the list was limited only by his imagination..

He unwrapped the cuffs first, brown leather with soft wool lining to protect Lindsey’s skin, especially his right wrist. Lindsey actually held out his arms and legs to make attachment easier. He did seem confused by the thigh cuffs and backed away from the ring. “Stand up, these go around your thighs.” They were leather bands with a d-ring allowing him to attach the cuffs to it. The last item was a leather collar, beautifully worked with suede lining and ribbing with his name carved into the center. He sat it aside, catching Lindsey’s face turn from shocked and hesitant, to eager and wanting. “If you behave well enough for me tonight I’ll give you the collar.”   
Lindsey just nodded his acceptance as he turned back to the box in Angel’s lap. Angel could tell his little vanilla lawyer had no idea what he held up. “Lie back and spread your legs, Linds.” He’d expected a fight or at least a hesitation, but got nothing but a gasp as he snapped the ring in place. “this little gadget will transform as I see fit. See cock rings are…efficient, but I prefer the old fashioned rope.” He and Lindsey both watch as the ring turned to rope and snaked its way around Lind’s balls and the base of the shaft. He wasn’t sure if it was the rope or its affect that had Lindsey twice as hard in moments. 

“How do you like my toys?” a desperate whine was his answer. “Now that my sweet boy is all dressed, get on your knees on the floor, sit on your heels.” When he was in position Angel locked his wrists and each ankle to the corresponding thigh. Lindsey was helpless, and it only peaked the boy’s arousal. Feeling generous, Angel grabbed one of the pillows (obviously not the holy grail pillow) and placed it under his knees. It put him slightly off balance but Angel would make up for that. “Now let’s work on that deep throating.”


End file.
